thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
Emily is a large Stirling Single tender engine. Bio When Emily was new to Sodor, she was ignored by the other engines for pulling Annie and Clarabel without Thomas' permission or knowledge. The matter was resolved after she saved both Thomas and Oliver from a nasty accident on the cross-points, and she was rewarded with two new coaches. Emily proved to be kind-hearted, as she was the only engine concerned about Henry when he was ill due to leaky tubes and when she stuck up for Salty when Thomas andPercy were teasing him. However, Emily has proven to be a nuisance on occasion as she bossed everyone about when they were clearing up after a storm; Thomas when taking passengers, and Percy when shunting trucks. When pulling the express for the first time, she was determined to keep to Gordon's timing, only to run out of water. When Thomas had to stay at Knapford Sheds, Emily did not like his company at first as she just wanted some sleep. However, she learned how comfortable it is to have the company of friends and once Tidmouth Sheds was rebuilt, she was transferred there to be with her new shedmates. Like most engines, Emily can get quite puffed up in the smokebox. When she was called "Excellent Emily", she ignored the advice of Murdoch, Thomas, and Duck only to get herself into trouble. Afterwards, she took their advice to get her job done. Emily tries her best to make her friends happy. When she assumed that Mavis was sad, she took flowers to the quarry, but only created a mess. When she tried to help her friends with the football match, she neglected to fetch the dirty washing, which turned out to be the football team's uniforms. Also, when the Fat Controller lost his top hat, Emily went to find it without success and then took the special Christmas train without permission. However, she always makes amends for her friends' sake. She later took Paxton to the Sodor Dieselworks after he was damaged during an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry. When Thomas hid his snowplough, Emily had to do Thomas' work and saved him when he got stuck in the snow. Thomas told Emily about the "Flatbeds of Fear," but Emily did not believe in it and said there was an explanation. She eventually believed in it, until Thomas told her that it was just one of Salty's tall tales. When the Steam Team tried to clear the tracks of snow for Connor to deliver the last train for Christmas, Emily was unable to clear them from the Sodor side, but was happy to see Hiro as he cleared it from the other direction, then was disappointed when they mistook Harold for Father Christmas by believing his red port lamp to be Rudolph's nose. She was later informed by Paxton about the rumour that Toby was to be scrapped, but Henrietta overheard and knew it wasn't true. Emily took her to find Toby, and once they found him safe, Emily gave him some of her coal. When Henry confided in Emily that he feared catching chicken pox from Stephen and Bridget Hatt, she assured him that he could not get chicken pox, joking that he worries too much. When Thomas was fed up with Diesel's selfishness during the holidays, Emily partook in his plan to mend the diesel's ways, much to her joy and amusement. She later attended the Earl's Christmas lunch with several other engines, including Thomas and a reformed Diesel. She became fascinated with Caitlin being able to go at such high speeds and wondered what it would be like to be fast, becoming depressed when she couldn't do so. However, in the end, she managed to save Caitlin when she descended down a steep hill with broken brakes. Persona In the seventh season, Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the others. Emily is kind and friendly and always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologize. From the eighth season onwards, however, Emily can tend to get into trouble because of her fussy and bossy attitude, but she is nicer than she lets on. She seems to want to strive to be one of the best, and it sometimes causes mishaps, though she usually makes up for her mistakes when she realizes her errors. From the seventeenth season onwards, however, her personality seems to be reverting as to how it was in the seventh season. Basis Emily is based on a GNR G Stirling Single 4-2-2. The only surviving member of her class (No. 1) is on display at the National Railway Museum. Livery Emily is painted emerald green for the Great Northern Railway with gold and yellow lining. She has chocolate running-boards and her buffers were originally bronze but now are silver. Appearances * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie (does not speak), Rosie's Funfair Special,Henry Gets It Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, Saved You! (cameo), Thomas Puts the Brakes On, and Percy and the Bandstand (cameo) * Season 13 - The Lion of Sodor (cameo), Tickled Pink, Time For a Story (cameo), Percy's Parcel(cameo), Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor(cameo), Splish, Splash, Splosh!, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds(cameo), Buzzy Bees (cameo), and Hiro Helps Out (cameo) * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend (cameo), Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Toby and the Whistling Woods(cameo), Henry's Health and Safety (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (does not speak), Victor Says Yes,Thomas in Charge (cameo), Merry Winter Wish (cameo), Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Thomas and Scruff (cameo), and Henry's Magic Box (does not speak) * Season 15 - Emily and Dash, Percy's New Friends, Edward the Hero (cameo), Up, Up and Away!(cameo), Surprise, Surprise (cameo), Spencer the Grand (cameo), Kevin the Steamie, Percy the Snowman (cameo), Tree Trouble (cameo), and Fiery Flynn (cameo) * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue (cameo), Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (cameo), Express Coming Through(cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam (cameo), Ho Ho Snowman, Flash Bang Wallop!(cameo), Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish, andHappy Birthday Sir! (cameo) * Season 17 - Wayward Winston, Calm Down Caitlin (cameo), The Lost Puff (cameo), The Phantom Express (cameo), No Snow for Thomas, The Missing Christmas Decorations, The Frozen Turntable(does not speak), Gone Fishing (cameo), The Afternoon Tea Express (does not speak), The Smelly Kipper, and Thomas' Shortcut (cameo) * Season 18 - Old Reliable Edward, Flatbeds of Fear, Signals Crossed (cameo), Duck in the Water(cameo), Duck and the Slip Coaches, Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (cameo), Missing Gator(cameo), Spencer's VIP, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug (cameo), The Perfect Gift(cameo), and Emily Saves the World * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey? (cameo), The Truth About Toby, Lost Property (cameo), Henry Spots Trouble, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale (cameo), Very Important Sheep (cameo), Salty All at Sea (cameo), Helping Hiro (cameo), Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Best Engine Ever, Slow Stephen (cameo), The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, No Help At All (mentioned), The Other Side of the Mountain, and Goodbye Fat Controller * season 20 * season 21 Specials: * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Emily is likely to appear in The Great Race. Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; US Hero of the Rails onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; UK Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; Pop goes Thomas onwards) * Blanche Ravalec (France and French speaking Canada; eighth season onwards) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Chiara Gioncardi (Italy) * Diana Pérez (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Marjolein Algera (The Netherlands) * Kristina von Weltzien (Germany) * Joanna Pach (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Mia Kadosh (Israel) * Kate Kelly (Brazil) * María Sánchez (Spain) * Susa Saukko (Finland) Trivia * Although the second female steam engine to ever appear (the first being Lady), Emily is the first female steam engine to appear and remain on a regular basis. * One of Emily's models was on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, it is now part of the touring Thomas and Friends: Explore the Rails exhibit. * Emily had the same whistle sound as Henry in the eighth season and from the thirteenth season until the latter half of the seventeenth. From the eighth to twelfth season, her whistle was a pitched-up version of Henry's. From the seventeenth season onwards, she receives a new whistle sound. * According to a magazine bio, she has a particular fondness for James and treats him like a little brother. In Railway Rhymes, the author states that Emily and Thomas act like brother and sister. * Emily is the only member of the Steam Team to not be created by Wilbert Awdry. * Although Emily does not have a number on her tender, she is incorrectly listed as being the number 6 engine on The Official Website. * According to Robert Gauld-Galliers's concept art, Emily was originally going to have handrails on top of her smokebox, three front coupling chains and a gold symbol on her wheel arch. * From the thirteenth to fifteenth seasons, Emily was incorrectly shown as emitting smoke from her safety valve. * In the Season 19 episode "Best Engine Ever", Emily dreams of being a streamliner. * Emily has had many modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 8: *** Her buffers changed from bronze to silver. ** Season 11: *** Her forward buffer housings' colour changed from black to red. ** Season 12: *** Her face became larger. ** Mid-Season 17: *** She received a permanent lamp, a taillamp, a new whistle sound, and lampirons. ** Season 19: *** She gains a brake pipe. *** Her side-rods become silver. ** Snow Place Like Home and parts of Best Engine Ever only: *** Her brake pipe faces downwards. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued 2003) * Wooden Railway (normal, talking, roll and whistle, and streamlined) * Take Along (normal and metallic; discontinued 2003) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (normal, Splish, Splash, Splosh! and Snow Clearing versions) * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Hornby (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Tomica * Trading Cards * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * Limited Edition Collection * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Capsule Plarail (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Woody Capsule Series * Boss (with Milk Tanker; discontinued) * Diablock * Collectible Railway * Padlock and Key * Micro Rubber Engines * Minis (classic, spooky, DC super friends and sweets) * Rail Rollers Gallery HenryGetsitWrong9.jpg|Emily with a CGI face in the twelfth season ExcellentEmily45.png|Emily's whistle ExcellentEmily44.png HeroOfTheRails12.png|Emily in full CGI TickledPink50.png|Emily in the thirteenth season Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Girl Category:North Western Railway Category:The Main Line Category:Steam Team